Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices.
Description of Related Art
As is known, wireless communication devices are commonly used to access long range communication networks as well as broadband data networks that provide text messaging, email services, Internet access and enhanced features such as streaming audio and video, television service, etc., in accordance with international wireless communications standards such as 2G, 2.5G, 3G and 4G. Examples of such networks include wireless telephone networks that operate cellular, personal communications service (PCS), general packet radio service (GPRS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), and integrated digital enhanced network (iDEN).
Many wireless telephones have operating systems that can run applications that perform additional features and functions. Apart from strictly wireless telephony and messaging, wireless telephones have become general platforms for a plethora of functions associated with, for example, navigational systems, social networking, electronic organizers, audio/video players, shopping tools, and electronic games. Users have the ability to choose a wireless telephone and associated applications that meet the particular needs of that user. Consequently, the wireless telephone has, in some ways, become an important device for many aspects of the user's life. Misplacing a user's wireless telephone can be an annoying experience. Further, while a wide range of wireless telephones and applications are available today, other functions and features are desirable, particularly for use in conjunction with other wireless devices.
The disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented the disclosure that follows.